


Letters To You

by Arrows_and_Bullets



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Letters, nightmares (writing about)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrows_and_Bullets/pseuds/Arrows_and_Bullets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha was sent on a mission and Clint writes letters to his missing partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Originally posted on Tumblr_  
~

**April 12**  
 _It has been exactly three weeks since you were sent on your mission, Natasha, and exactly one week since you were meant to be home. Fury promised this time. He promised you would be home by now. Each day my worry for you grows along with the vividness of my imagination. Please, just come home and prove my mind wrong._  
 _The Director is going to try to get my letters to you, where ever you are. Come home. Please._  
 _~ Clint_

~

**April 20**  
 _Hey, Nat. Did you get my previous letter? I’ve started to dream about what might be happening to you, and it’s honestly scaring me. They aren’t dreams, they are nightmares. I jolt awake, every single time, and call out your name. Usually you’re there to tell me it’s just my mind, that we’re both safe. But you aren’t._  
 _Stark fell out of the sky today. The idiot flew into a building and broke something in his suit, causing him to fall to the ground. Fury was enraged at him, it was great. I wish you had been there to see it. Turns out Stark had been on the phone to Pepper, talking about some random thing. Just come home before you miss anything else._  
 _~ Clint_

~

**May 2**  
 _Sorry I didn’t get to write for a while, Hill had me doing more paperwork than is possible. I’ve been refusing to go on missions, not until you come home safe. I don’t want to be gone when you come back. I want to be with you the second you touch back with us._  
 _Nothing really important has been happening. Stark had to pay for the damage of falling out of the sky, Thor ate way too many packets of Poptarts, Pepper somehow got onto the Helicarrier and spazzed out at Stark. Yeah, just the usual. Come home, please? I miss you. I can’t sleep at night without seeing you hurt in my dreams. Please be okay._  
 _~ Clint_

~

**May 15**  
 _Some idiot broke my bow today. Not the nice one you bought me for Christmas last year, but the one S.H.I.E.L.D. gave me for missions and training. I was wondering why Hill was trying to sooth talk me on my way to training. The string had been cut and it was all dinted and bent in the wrong places. I got mad and went looking for you so I could find comfort. You weren’t there. It’s nearly been two months you’ve been gone, please just come home._  
 _I haven’t told you this, but at night and in the mornings I make two serves of the meal, one for you. I can’t get out of the routine of you in my life. I need to see you’re okay. Need to see that you’re not hurt or worse._  
 _~ Clint_

~

**May 30**  
 _A lock of your hair was sent in to us today. Natasha, a lock of your red hair. I couldn’t cope at the sight of it, I was so bad they sent me into medical before home. Please, I beg you, come home! Every waking and sleeping hour I see you in pain, see them hurting you._  
 _Steve came over earlier to watch me and make sure I was okay, though he seemed pretty distressed too. I know Hill sent him over, I just know it._  
 _I need you home. I need you. Please. Be alive._  
 _~ Clint_

~

**June 5**  
 _Nat, where are you? Lives are breaking down here without you. Hill locked me in my apartment because I didn’t pass clearance to work. She is stressed at you gone too. People here love you and need you. If you get these, could you just send a sign that you are alive? I hallucinate every second that you’re dead or being tortured. I haven’t slept in weeks._  
 _I’m begging you, come home!_  
 _~ Clint_

~

**June 13**   
_Come home, now. Please. Everything is drenched in my tears for you. The other Avengers and Pepper take rotations at my apartment to keep check on me. Most of them have been crying too. Did I mention we got another lock of your hair yesterday? Well, we did. It sent us over the edge._   
_Tasha, I can’t function, can’t live without you. The Avengers have been looking for you for over a month with their systems, but I only found out today. They can’t find you. Come home._   
_~ Clint_

~

**June 20**  
 _I can’t live without you, Natasha. I just can’t do it anymore. My hands are shaking as I write, they have been shaking for days now. Come home soon, please! I need-_

“Natasha?” Clint asked with wide eyes. Before him his bedroom door was open and she was leaning on the frame, shoulders hunched and covered in dried blood. In her hand were a bunch of white pieces of paper. Letters.


	2. Letters To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha found Clint's letters to her

Clint threw himself out of his bed and sprinted to Natasha, catching her as she fell onto him. He swept her up into his arms and carried her back to bed, laying her down on top of the soft sheets.

His hand gently cupped her cheek as he scanned her for any wounds. There were only cuts on her body, which the dried blood covered. He looked into her eyes with worry, noticing she was struggling to keep hers open.

“Natasha? Nat, can you hear me?” He asked, kneeling down next to her.

“I can, Clint,” she whispered, her voice straining to make a sound. She looked into his eyes with a calm smile. “I got your letters. Thank you.”

“Why thank me?” Clint asked softly, frowning.

“You kept me going, kept me trying to get home after the mission failed,” she answered. “I’m sorry I couldn’t show you a sign.”

“Hey, hey, it’s all okay now. You’re home and safe with me, that’s all that matters.” Clint kissed her forehead gently. “Sleep while you can, Tasha. I’ll get medical here to clean you up. Everyone’s worried sick about you, and I have to tell them. Okay?”

Natasha nodded weakly. “Okay,” she whispered back and closed her eyes.

Clint kissed her forehead again before pulling out his phone and slipping into the living room, trying to give Natasha peace. He dialled Fury’s emergency number and waited for him to pick up?

“ _What, Agent Barton_?” Fury demanded. He could hear the annoyance and fatigue in his voice.

“It’s Natasha, Sir,” Clint answered, rushing. “She came back and is in my apartment. She needs a medical team right now.”

He could hear Fury bark out orders through the phone. “ _Where is she in your apartment right now_?” He asked, speaking faster than previous.

“She’s asleep on my bed, Sir. Her mission failed and it looks like she hasn’t had sleep since.” He started to chew on his lip.

“ _A team is coming, just make sure she holds up until then. Keep strong until then, we’ll be right there,_ ” Fury replied and hung up.

Clint put the phone back in his pocket and returned to the bedroom, kneeling down by Natasha’s side. He watched her with care, noticing her slow bleeding, the way her face occasionally twitched from pain, and the cuts that were red with infection. He didn’t notice when Fury and his team came into his apartment, only when the medical members started to assess his partner did he look up at the Director.

“She’s going to be okay, Barton,” Fury said with a nod.

“Yes Sir,” Clint replied softly.

His eyes travelled back to Natasha, not leaving her as the medical team put her on a stretcher and carried her out of his room. He took a step to follow, but a firm hand on his chest stopped him.

“She’ll be fine without you for a few minutes,” Fury said. “Now, do you know how or why she came here first and nowhere else? Or even how she got through the months?”

“The letters, Sir,” Clint answered, looking at the Director. “She said the letters got her through.”

Fury nodded, his lips pressed together in thought. “I expect a report from you in a few days. But for now, you can go to her.”

Clint nodded at him and walked to the door. “Thank you, Director,” he said before racing out and to Natasha. She was going to be okay. That was all that mattered.


End file.
